Nursing Wounds
by saturnssons
Summary: When Beck's father loses his temper, Jade finds out why Beck doesn't get along with his parents and is left to defend him from his father's violent ways, showing a side that rarely comes out in Jade. One shot from Jade's POV.


Jade pulled in front of Beck's RV just in time to see a figure emerge from the shadows behind it. She hit the breaks, tensing for a second before relaxing after realizing it was only Beck's father.

Though, by the looks of it, he didn't look entirely happy. In fact, he had the same look on his face that Jade had whenever she caught sight of Tori.

Murder.

She paused, wondering if it were something she really wanted to get caught up in then decided to wait it out, thinking he probably needed to say something to Beck then immediately leave.

Seeing her would only increase his anger, ten-fold.

Mr. Oliver almost charged through the door as his fist came down hard and fast.

Silence passed then Beck appeared, confusion on his face when he saw it wasn't Jade at his door, but rather his father.

He stepped out of the RV, about to ask what all the commotion was about when Mr. Oliver's fist cracked across his jaw and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

Jade let out scream when Beck's head made contact with the ground, a sick crunching sound resounding through the yard.

"I told you to break up with Jade and this is how you repay me?" Mr. Oliver asked, holding up his other arm, swathed in bandages from when he was attacked by the dog she had brought Beck.

Just as she stumbled out of the car, tears threatening to spill over, Beck glanced up from where his face was buried in the ground to look at her, gravel and blood smeared across his face.

"Beck!" Jade screamed but she wasn't fast enough. Mr Oliver's foot swung through the air, colliding with his stomach, the impact so strong that it forced him over onto his side, coughing and wheezing, as air struggled into his lungs.

From then on, Jade stopped thinking and launched herself at him, kneeing him the groin. Within seconds, Mr. Oliver was on the ground, moaning in pain, his body twisting in agony.

She wanted to do more than that. She wanted to rip the flesh from his bone, and burn him alive, just so he could pay for hurting Beck. She was certain in that moment if Beck hadn't been lying in pain, she would have.

However, all thoughts switched to him, as she took sight of him, lying a few meters away from where Mr. Oliver withered on the ground.

The tears finally escaped, sliding silently down her cheeks as she rushed to his side and slowly lowered his head into her lap.

"Baby, baby, are you okay?" She asked as she brushed his once beautiful hair, now tangled and bloodied, from his face, revealing a ghastly cut above his eye.

He laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is no time to be laughing!" Whether her words finally sunk in, or it had become too painful, his laughter died. He twisted his head, struggling to look her in the eyes.

"In the three years that we've been dating, you've never once called me baby." He sighed, as Jade struggled to understand what he was saying.

"C'mon, we've got to get you to a doctor." Never in her life had she been more careful when handling him than in that moment. Her hands barely touched him as she lifted him off the ground, leaning him against her so that he would be better supported.

"I'm okay, I don't need to go to the doctor." He said as she tried to pull him to her car.

Mr. Oliver still lay on the ground, paying no attention to them. He could rot there for all Jade cared.

"Are you insane?" Beck laughed again, making Jade seriously question his mental state.

"Just take me to my RV and check my wound in there. You'll see it's not that deep."

Jade was going to protest again but the faster she proved that he needed to see a doctor, the faster he could be treated. This was no time for him to be stubborn.

Lifting his arm over her shoulder, Jade guided him to his RV, locking it behind her just in case Mr. Oliver gained his strength anytime soon.

Beck laid down on his bed and Jade got to work, knowing exactly which cabinets to search when looking for some towels and antiseptic cream.

Beck's eyes were still closed but there was no doubt that he was in pain, his face scrunching up every few seconds.

Jade sat on the edge of his bed, again lowering his head into her lap like before. Beck smiled then closed his eyes as she started tending to the wound, first using a wet towel to wipe away the blood and dirt from his face.

Jade didn't want to admit it but he was right. The wound was pretty superficial. All it needed was a plaster then he'd be set.

Every time she brushed her fingers across his skin, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, as if resiting a smile, as if he would gladly take the pain just to feel the pleasure of Jade's touch.

When she was done she started cleaning up, Beck falling asleep, clearly exhausted.

_I better stay with him tonight, just to make sure he's okay_, she thought then lowered herself onto his bed, getting under the covers next to him.

Seeing his face, finally peaceful, allowed her body a moment of reprieve from the tension that had coiled its way through her stomach.

She hadn't noticed she was crying until she could no longer contain the sob clawing out of her throat, raising her hands to her face as she attempted to control the tears.

She felt a tug at her wrist and looked up in surprise to see Beck staring intently at her, his face inches from hers while they lay close to each other in the small bed.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm okay." The strain in his voice was enough to open a floodgate and tears flowed more freely now.

"I've never been so fucking terrified in my entire life. I…I was so scared and after I saw him kick you in the stomach, all I wanted to do was rip him apart." Another sob escaped as Beck reached his arms out and pulled her close to him.

She cried into his shirt for few minutes before pulling back, ashamed at her behavior.

"It's okay, Jade. You don't have to be brave all the time." Beck ran his finger across her bottom lip, then cupped her face in his hand and kissed her softly.

The usual instincts that arose whenever they kissed were ready and waiting to pounce but Jade had to hold back, knowing too much strenuous activity would only hurt him more.

"Don't fucking do that to me again…I love you too much." She added and saw that beautiful smile of his stretch across his face.

"I promise not to get my ass kicked again." He laughed then pulled her close to her again, resting his forehead against hers.

Just as Jade was about to drift to sleep, already having thought of sixty-three different torture methods, Beck whispered into her ear "Thank you. I'll love you more than you'll ever know."

She tightened her grip around him and fell asleep, lost in his warm embrace.


End file.
